A Brief Discussion
by AFeralFurry
Summary: N has won, and Ghetsis is triumphant. Team Plasma has won their final battle, and he's in the clear. But N has summoned him in the middle of the night. Just what could he want? Oneshot.


**Hello there~ I'm AFeralFurry. This is the first story I ever wrote with intention to put here, and now you see why I haven't yet. It's pretty bad. I figured why not upload it, though.**

It was done.

What he had thought impossible had now become reality. Years of planning, several complications, and many failures later, it had finally ended in success.

Ghetsis Harmonia was pleased. Finally, after many years of planning, he had finally gotten what he had wanted. His "son" N had finally defeated that annoying child and their Pokemon, even when they had escalated to using the legendary Reshiram and Zekrom, the white dragon of truth and black dragon of ideals, respectively.

Finally, Ghetsis Harmonia, after he later disposed of N, would rule Unova.

Ghetsis looked about the way you would expect a pseudo-medieval sage belonging to a group of knights to, despite his green hair and eyes.

But as of right now, he was rather tired and somewhat angry N had summoned him in the middle of the night, just after his victory. Ghetsis had locked the child away, taken his Pokemon, and given them to N. Why he couldn't have gotten whatever this was out of the way then, Ghetsis would never know. He didn't really care to obey the summons at all.

But he knew better, knew that if he disobeyed, N would be questioning his loyalty, and he couldn't have that. Not when he was so close.

And that is why he could be found walking into his "Son's" room at 0243.

"Hello, dear father," said N, "I was wondering if you would show up. It is rather late, isn't it?"

He said all of this in less than half the time an average person to say the first half.

N resembled Ghetsis greatly, though this was entirely coincidental. Because, truthfully, N and Ghetsis were not related, though N didn't know that. Ghetsis had been careful to serve the role of father figure to N, so as to make it easier to eventually overthrow him.

N wore a white coat with a black undershirt, a black and white cap, beige pants, and green shoes. He had an odd cube hanging from his pants and wore an odd necklace that resembled a sphere. Truthfully, Ghetsis knew nothing about those objects, but N had been wearing them even as a young child, so he had allowed it and always made the excuse that he forgot where they came from.

N's hair and eyes were exactly like Ghetsis', though Ghetsis always chalked it up to luck.

"Well," said Ghetsis in a sarcastic tone, "I was turning in for the night, just as your newest servant decided to tell me that you wished me to come here. I suppose you aren't tired, then?"

"Sorry, Father," said N, "I just wished to speak with you, I think my room needs redecoration, eh?"

Ghetsis entirely and truthfully agreed to this. He found it odd and disturbing that N'd room had children's toys scattered all about it, as well as an odd table and chairs that must be a recent edition as they weren't burned, broken, or eroded. N was sitting in one of the chairs, which resembled a Pikachu. The table was based off of a Snorlax.

"Well, my son," said Ghetsis, "I would think you would, given your age."

"Ah, twenty-one, five, what's the difference?" Said N in a tone of complete noninterest. "I merely thought that some would think that it is odd their new king's room looks like a child's. Would you like a drink? Finest wine from Sinnoh."

"The difference," said Ghetsis, "is that I would never allow you to drink at five. I would indeed like some." He said, sitting down.

N poured the wine into those silly coffee mugs that he kept around. Ghetsis would have preferred a wine glass, but it didn't matter.

"So," N said, after a drink, "What are we doing next?"

"Nothing, as of yet." Said Ghetsis after a drink, "I would honestly prefer we dispose of the others, however. Those gym leaders and those children will likely try something."

"I am not much too worried, Father. With no Pokemon, what can they do?" Asked N. "What can they hope to accomplish?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Ghetsis exclaimed, taking another drink of his wine. "They're hopeless at this point."

"Indeed," said N in a calm voice, "also Father, I asked one of our people to guard us. Just in case they do try someting."

"Well," Ghetsis said, "If they can capture Zekrom, I would believe they would try. And fail, of course."

"Hey, you," said N, "why don't you join us? Come on in."

At this, said guard walked into the room. Ghetsis hadn't known what to expect, but it really was just an average grunt. He then turned his attention to N.

"So," said Ghetsis, "Why did you wish my presence?"

"Well," said N, in a careful tone of voice, "I wanted to know, I suppose."

"Know what?" Asked Ghetsis, wondering just what N wanted from him now.

"Well," N said, in that same tone of voice, "I'm wondering who my real father is. Don't tell me I'm your son, Ghetsis," said N, "I know that whoever my real father is, they are with the enemy, and I don't feel mercy. I just wanted to know."

Ghetsis was utterly shocked at this. A feeling of real terror rising, he did his best to offer an excuse.

"Well," said Ghetsis, "I've never known your father. I found you abandoned in Pinwheel forest."

"Just as well," said N, "because I honestly don't care who he is. I just thought I'd ask. What about you though, Ghetsis? Why don't I have a grandfather?"

Ghetsis was feeling a rather large sense of dread, but he knew he had to answer. He decided on the truth. Or a bit of it.

"Well," said Ghetsis, "I really didn't know him myself. He died when I was young, I just decided to pursue his great task of Pokemon Liberation."

That wasn't entirely true, of course. Ghetsis cared not for Pokemon Liberation, and he had had his father killed, but that was of no matter.

"I see," said N in a tone of voice suggesting pity, "I understand. Fathers' dreams are important, right?"

"Right," said Ghetsis, feeling in the clear now. "They truly are."

"On a side note, "said N, "I guess my cube and necklace were my Father's. I wish I could've at least known him by sight."

"As do I, because were it not for him, Pokemon would never be liberated!" Shouted Ghetsis.

"That's the thing, though," said N, in a tone of curiosity, "What would my father want? Would he want Pokemon Liberation? Would he be proud of me?"

"I believe he would." Said Ghetsis,

"...I see," said N slowly. "You think he would love Pokemon as I do?"

"I do." Said Ghetsis.

"...That is very well,: said N, "as it happens, I DO know my father, and he is indeed very proud."

"What...?" Asked Ghetsis, totally shocked. " You know your..."

...Something was wrong. Ghetsis' heart was beating faster than normally possible. He was feeling hot all over.

"I do," said N. "I really do. So, I ask you, Ghetsis Harmonia, why did you not consider the possibility? Because you were planning to overthrow me? Did you never consider I might meet my father?"

"I- Impossible...!" Shouted Ghetsis, now in real pain. "Your father had never been around here! Only we resemble one another!"

"Ah, appearance is a funny thing. I don't know if you noticed, but that wine was poisoned, I didn't really drink any, you and I are essentially alone in this room, and that "guard" isn't really a guard."

At this, Ghetsis looked toward the guard, only to realize it, in fact, wasn't a guard.

It looked vaguely human-shaped, but had more fox characteristics than human. It had red fur in a bizzare ponytail down its back, had sharp claws, and blue eyes.

It was N's Zoroark.

"Ghetsis," said N, "I would like you to meet my father, Gropius of Ark."

"No, IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled Ghetsis.

"You see, he's been here the whole time. He's listened in on you on my orders, heard your plots. I knew you were planning to overthrow me from the beginning. Knew you would try this. Gropius, now please."

Ghetsis felt a blinding pain as the claws cut into his flesh, saw the small pool of crimson liquid on the floor.

"Why...?" Asked Ghetsis. "I was... So close..."

"You taught me well, Ghetsis Harmonia." Said N. "I learned much from you, even as I planned this moment. At this very second, your shadow triad are dying in their sleep of poison. I have replaced your guards with mine. The prisoners are in a different building. All of this to keep you from interfering with the Liberation of Pokemon. The world is going to change, Ghetsis. It's going to be better. My father and I are going to rule it, going to free the Pokemon. And now, Ghetsis, I must say, farewell!"

Ghetsis saw it all fade, saw the world go black.

And then, nothing.


End file.
